Sometimes I'm just too tired
by aturtlefromindia
Summary: Sometimes Naruto needs to rest-especially after recently joining the anbu-but Kiba has so much energy. He might have a bit too much energy. Maybe Kiba will learn that you just can't bother tired people...Or maybe not. But who cares? Certainly not Kiba. One-shot.


His fingers felt thick and clumsy as they held the jingling keys. He uttered a few curses under his breath as the key failed to go into the keyhole. He heard a few people give him questionable glances as he pondered upon smashing the door out loud. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. Sure he would be reprimanded by Kiba for a few hours but did it even matter? It wasn't like Kiba paid their rent anyway. Besides, he felt so tired that he would lean against the door to fall asleep. The wood did seem comforting.

Right when he was considering to carry out his alternatives, the key glided into the lock and with a satisfying twist, the door swung open to the 20 by 15 square feet living room. With minimal furnishings such as the couch, table and T.V., it seemed hard to believe that two people inhabited the space. Still, with the familiar scent of air freshener, he plopped down on the medium-sized couch as he was unable to make it to the bedroom and slumped against the single, square pillow. Without bothering to take off his shoes or even the sweat-reeking anbu outfit, he drifted off to nirvana.

With what seemed like no time passed since he nodded off, a voice called to him softly.

"Hey...Sleepy head...Wake up...Yo...Naruto...Heeeeeeeyyy...WAKE UP!"

The startling command immediately caused Naruto to shoot out of bed, springing to life like a wilted flower in the sun. Naruto turned his groggy gaze to Kiba, lip lowering in a slight pout.

"Da fuck... do you want...?" He said in a voice so low, still in the grasp of sleep.

Kiba looked up as if he could find what he wanted on the ceiling. His bad acting skills made Naruto furrow his eyebrows.

"Hmmmmmmm...I don't know...Maybeeeeeee..." Kiba started in an innocent voice that was soaked in sarcasm. "Maybe..You could give me some head!" He raised his voice angrily.

Naruto stared dully at the brunette that crouched down in front of him who looking up at him with a glare. Raising a single eyebrow, Naruto allowed a pause to pass by before he spoke.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto replied, trying so hard, so very hard to show how tired he was.

"Do you know how lonely I was for the past two weeks. I need some fucking love for crying out loud. Now are you going to stop acting like you are tired and give me head...or not?" Kiba looked up at Naruto with the look of a sad puppy, his hands clenching the edges of the couch, crimping it.

"...No."

Kiba stood up so quickly, it actually made Naruto dizzy. "FINE!" Kiba was now walking around the room like he was trying to pace a ring into the floor.

"You know, I spend all day hanging out with people that I don't even feel like hanging out with, and I have to come back to an empty home. Then I have to sleep in an empty bed with no one to cuddle with. Do you know what that's like? Do you underst...HEY! Are you listening?!"

Naruto drifted from side to side, his eyes slivers of blue stones. He propped up when he heard Kiba yelling.

"Huh? Uh...Yea. Of course I was listening." Naruto replied with a slur in his voice.

Kiba stared accusingly at Naruto, his lips pressed into a thin line. After a moment of Naruto gaining some alertness back in his body, Kiba sighed.

"Just go take a shower. You stink. Really bad. I think we're going to have to burn the couch now. It must be stinking too."

Kibas comment made Naruto take notice of his odor and right away, Naruto scrunched up his nose, making a face of utter disgust.

"Yea. I'll go do that." Naruto said, standing up to be on eye-level with Kiba. "Sorry hon'." Naruto muttered and gave a small peck on Kibas lips.

"Yea yea..." Kiba said turning away with an exaggerated pout then a look of indifference. His face made Naruto smile before leaving to fetch a towel and some fresh clothes.

Naruto stripped on the way to bathroom whilst holding his sack of clothes in one hand. The cold tiles chilled Narutos feet. sending goosebumps over his skin. He hurried over to the equally cold bath tub, peeling back the curtains to the side and ran the hot water. A jet of water sprayed on the bathtubs floor. Testing the water with his fingers, Naruto adjusted the water to the perfect temperature and stepped in.

Naruto glanced over at the broken lock on the door. They really needed to fix that lock so no one could come in. Naruto really disliked it when Kiba would come in for a stupid reason or to use the toilet. It really didn't feel like a bathroom without the privacy that the lock insured. Pulling the curtains, Naruto encased himself in the tub.

He stood there, letting the water trickle down his body, thoroughly soaking his hair, and revitalizing his senses. After a solid ten minutes, Naruto finally decided that he needed to actually get clean and not just stand there. Squeezing a good amount of shampoo in his palm, Naruto applied it to his hair. He massaged and allowed the thick liquid to foam up and give him a white afro. He rinsed himself, and did the same with the conditioner.

Naruto reached over to the rack where the body soap would've been but frowned when he didn't grasp anything. He looked over to see that he had forgotten to check if all the cleaning products were there. With a frustrated sigh, Naruto cried out Kibas name. He waited. Then when his call wasn't responded to right away, Naruto yelled once more. He moved the curtain aside so only his head poked out.

The door swung open, revealing an irritated Kiba.

"What?" Growled Kiba.

"Can you get the soap in the cabinet under the sink for me?" Naruto asked in the sweetest voice he could conjure.

Kiba stared wildly at Naruto before his face twisted into a bitter expression. "Can you give head to me?" Kiba mimicked the sweet tone of Naruto mockingly before crouching down and reaching into the cabinet. Naruto felt slight guilt but didn't let it overcome him. He reached out as Kiba passed him the soap.

Resuming his shower ritual, Naruto lathered himself with the minty soap. His mind went blank as his hand seemed to mechanically smother his skin with suds. The sharpness of realization slapped Naruto across the back of his head as he remembered that he didn't hear the bathroom door close. It was almost as if Narutos significant other read his mind because the shower curtain was harshly yank the side.

"Kiba. What the fuck?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and allowed his eyes to roam over Naruto a few times before landing back on his face. "I was wondering if I should get my hair cut differently."

Naruto blinked rapidly, whilst continuing to rub the soap on his arms. He recollected himself quickly. "Is that why you're still here? Were you looking at yourself in the mirror the entire time?" Kiba nodded to this, causing Naruto to seriously ponder about Kibas question. Looking over Kibas mop he called hair, Naruto came to a conclusion.

"Nope." Naruto reached out a soapy hand to grip a few thick tuffs of hair. "I like it just the way it is."

Kiba pulled away sharply when he realized what Naruto was doing. "Hey! Stop it! Look, you got soap all in my hair." Using the towel place neatly on the rack, Kiba extracted the suds. Naruto smirked, his mind conceiving devious plans. He gathered a palmful of water and splashed it on Kiba.

Kiba arched his back and jumped to the side as his shirt and pants absorbed the water.

"Naruto! Damn it, you got me wet!"

Naruto chuckled deeply. "Don't I always?" He spoke in a husky tone that dripped with overconfidence.

Kibas face took on a challenging smile. "Oh yeah? Well two can play this game." He turned on the cold water from the sink and gathered a handful. Naruto observed his actions and moved back and forth in the tub, having nowhere else to go. His look was of complete helplessness as Kiba turned to him and threw the icy water in his direction. Naruto twisted his body to a great extent but inevitably, some of the water struck him. He shivered as the water merged with some of the soap on him already, and traveled down his thighs.

Thus, the war began.

Both sides catapulted water in an attempt to deter the other. Laughter echoed in the tiny bathroom and every attack landed on the other due to the lack of space. Playful curses were shot at each side with a handful of water. The carpet beneath Kibas feet was already changing to the texture of a wet rag. After countless blows and Narutos assertion that this would never have a victor, he decided to land the final blow. As Kiba moved closer and closer to ensure that most- if not all- the water landed on Naruto, Naruto waited until the boy came as close as he possibly could.

He reached out both his arms, gripping Kiba in his steel-tight hold and lifted him into the tub. Kiba struggled, laughing all the while, and tried not to get his clothes entirely wet. Naruto succeed in his endeavor, and Kiba now had his shirt and pants clinging to his skin. It hung heavy on his muscular frame and this caused the boys to laugh even harder as they realized that it would be harder to take them off.

Naruto pressed both his hands on either sides of Kiba, feeling the steamy tiles as his sides ached from all the laughter. The boys heaved to catch their breaths.

When they finally calmed, the pitter-patter of the shower cut through their mischief like blinding sun. Kiba leaned against the tiles, panting slightly, staring into Narutos face. Naruto did the same, watching how Kibas chest rose and fell gently, as an exhausting torrent of the water scattered upon Narutos back, deflecting sprays of droplet towards Kiba. The droplets would still on his face, and a few dared to hang from Kibas short lashes. His eyes seemed all the more crystralized with the moisture that lay on his cheeks and hair and eyebrows and lips. Oh, how they hung onto his lips like they didn't want to be anywhere else. His lips glistened with the shade of a dark pink that would make any lipstick jealous. It was a strangely feminine feature about him-Naruto would say the only feminine feature- but it seemed so beautifully crafted that it was sin not to admire that color. Oh, how the lightly colored roses would envy Kibas lips. The bright red roses didn't even compare but, oh, Kibas lips were so simple and supple.

They seemed to mesmerize each other, Naruto and Kiba, with their distinctly different features that made them even more complementary. Godly looks, one might say, in their own respective ways, but right now, all Naruto could focus on was Kibas lips.

A carnal instinct overtook them. A predator-prey atmosphere dawned on them and they waited patiently to see who took the first move. Who would be the leopard and who would be the fawn? It was a deciding game now, as they looked, searching in each others eyes for the coveted soul.

Naruto came down on Kiba. His lips consumed Kibas, carnivorous and hungry. He didn't bother with any build-up, rather he went straight into Kibas mouth, claiming what he wanted and he wanted everything. Narutos fingers raked through Kibas hair before tightening and pulling back, allowing him access to everything. Kiba didn't bother to protest as Naruto held their bodies tightly together, whilst the friction caused their bodies to become hungrier.

Kibas nails scraped deeply into Narutos back as Naruto moved to devour Kibas neck. He let out a low groan as Naruto found his pulse, pulling on the sensitive skin with his teeth. Their arms moved to pull each other closer, tighter so there much more friction that made them crave more friction until it was Kiba that couldn't stand it anymore.

He whirled Naruto around, slamming the sun-kissed back onto the tiles. Naruto let out a small gasp at Kibas rough antics, causing Kiba to crave even more. Crouching down, Kiba didn't waste anytime to swallow Naruto whole. Naruto elicited deep sounds of pleasure, pleasing Kiba and urging him to continue.

"Kiba~" Naruto seemed to sing his name now and Kiba took this as an initiative to continue sucking and massaging Naruto.

"Kiba..." Naruto called out, "Didn't you want...me to do this...for you?" He barely got out the words without turning to the ceiling with a silent moan. Kiba responded to this by sliding his tongue against Narutos tip.

Naruto arched his back and craned his head backward, almost smashing into the wall behind him. He took a handful of Kibas hair and assisted him, moving him back and forward to the speed Naruto liked. A pressure began to build up inside Narutos lower abdomen. It swelled and heated his body and he felt a need to get rid of it. Naruto began thrusting into Kiba now, feeling the boy beneath him gag slightly but quickly recover. A feverish feeling controled Naruto and Kiba until their bodies moved on their own. The pressure in Naruto was building up, more and more, like a balloon that waiting to burst, until, until...the soap on Narutos body sneaked its way under his feet.

Narutos foot slid across the smooth floor of the tub, his back sliding downward, causing him to pull of of Kibas mouth. He fell bluntly onto the tub of the floor, a sharp pain shot through his spine and resonated down to his bottom.

"AH!" Naruto felt a crippling sensation as he tried to shift his weight off his arse. Kiba panicked as he saw Naruto flinch in pain.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?"

Naruto peeked through one squinted eye. "Does it look like I'm all right?! Call the fucking hospital!"

Kiba held his hands up as if in surrender before leaping out of the tub and going to find the damned phone that hid around the house.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay face down on white sheets that smelled like plaster(ew). The sterile environment was pissing him off as he waited for someone to come in the room and tell him what the fuck was wrong. He propped his chin on his folded hands and looked up at the white and boring wall in front of him. If someone didn't come within the next five minutes(he swears it'll happen), Naruto was going to jump out the window and rip out all the bushes in front of the hospital. It would have probably been more believable if Naruto was able to move without feeling a sharp pain in his lower back.<p>

The door clicked open and Naruto silently told the bushes on the lawn to count their blessings before he turned his head to the entrance.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Shut up." Tsunade said so bluntly that it was hard to believe that she was talking to a patient. She flipped through the pages on her clipboard quickly, acting like she really didn't have time for this. Kiba stood next to her patiently waiting but still tapping his foot rather fast. When his foot tapping became unbearable, Tsunade let out such a loud sigh that one would think the weight of the world were on her shoulder. She tapped her pen twice on a page that she stopped at and looked irritably at Kiba and Naruto. After a moment of unnecessary suspense, she spoke.

"You bruised your tailbone. Not a big deal really, but you do need to carry this around with you." Tsunade moved across the room in search for something in the cabinets beside Naruto. After some shuffling and a few curses, she reemerged with a circular pillow. "Here." She handed it to Kiba since Naruto was disabled at the moment, and tried to leave the room before anymore questions were asked.

"Whats this for?" Kiba asked for Naruto. Letting out another enormous sigh, Tsunade turned to him.

"He has to carry that with him wherever he goes and sit on it. It alleviates some of the pressure put on his spine, and that will make him heal. He has to do this for a few weeks"

"What?!" Naruto shrieked, probably startling the whole hospital. "I can't do that! That's so embarrassing and what about my missions!? Are you saying I can't go on those either?! I just joined the an-"

"WELL THATS TOO FUCKING BAD!" No one could beat Tsunade in a yelling contest. "Maybe you should've thought about that before doing whatever you were doing! And just to get this out the way, tell me what you were doing that made you fall. I'll have to have an excuse given for your temporary leave from the anbu."

Kiba and Naruto gave each other a short look before turning to the impatient woman.

"Well?" She said, urging a reply.

Kiba started for him. "Well, he was taking a shower..."

"And then I slipped on soap!" Naruto filled in the rest hastily.

Tsunade looked between them with suspicion before turning around a muttering a 'whatever'. When the door closed behind her they spoke in hurried voices.

"Damn it Kiba! I just joined and already I'm on a temporary leave! Can this get any fucking worse?"

"Aw c'mon. You know saying shit like that just jinxes you and makes things worse. Relax. At least now you stay at home and hang with me." Kiba said while stroking Narutos dandelion hair.

"You're right." Naruto uttered, causing a satisfied smirk to appear on Kibas face. "Things did get worse." Narutos statement brought Kibas attitude down a few notches.

"Oh well!" Kiba replied in a fake cheery voice. "Now I guess you're stuck with me" Kiba force hugged Naruto who couldn't get out of it without feeling pain.

"You know sometimes I feel like jumping out the window because of you." Naruto said with a smile after finally accepting the hug.

"Too bad. You're on the first floor hon'."


End file.
